


Cherish it

by terminally_fated



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminally_fated/pseuds/terminally_fated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so please keep an open mind! <br/>I found that I really related to Connie especially in the first episode in which she was introduced and so I decided to write an AU where she had never met Steven.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cherish it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please keep an open mind!   
> I found that I really related to Connie especially in the first episode in which she was introduced and so I decided to write an AU where she had never met Steven.

Fourteen year old Connie sat alone on her bed. The door to her room was locked, though neither of her parents were home; there was nothing wrong with taking precautionary measures. she hugged her knees tightly and let out a long trembling breath. How pathetic she must have looked with her body quivering at the onset of fresh tears. It took all of her strength to keep them in this long, but now, she gave in to her emotion and let the tears fall, carrying away her dignity with each drop.   
The smothering silence of an empty house only encouraged her to muffle her sobs. The only one who would be able to hear them was her and that was what she was most afraid of. Disgusted with the sound of her own broken voice, she let out her cries through shaky breaths.   
Though she was thankful for being alone that night, it made her cry even more. It seemed like all she ever was in her life was alone. She'd spend her days at school with nothing but her books to keep her company. Sure they kept her mind preoccupied, but there wasn't much else they were good for. No one ever approached her and she made no effort to approach them in turn. For eight miserable hours she didn't dare look up from her books out of fear that she'd see them looking at her, talking about her. She hated herself for having that fear. It seemed like all she ever was in her life was afraid. Afraid and alone. Suffering silently throughout the day only to return to a house with parents too busy to notice, too busy to care.  
Picking up the broken pieces of her shattered mind, Connie mustered up her strength and wiped her tears. Getting out of her bed took all of the energy she didn't have, but she forced herself to stand and slowly trudged her way out of her room and into the kitchen. A glance at the clock reassured her that no one would be home for at least another hour. All she needed was ten minutes. In ten minutes she would never be alone again. She'd never feel that fear anymore. She'd never feel anything anymore. Trembling hands grabbed a knife from the drawer and the stumbling girl found herself in the bathroom, door closed and locked. Her breaths grew heavy as she wiped away her tears and brushed her hair away from her face. She held her breath and steadied her hands, reassuring herself that it was better this way. No one would care if she was gone. She'd be doing them all a favor. Connie pressed the knife against her wrist and drew in deep breath and cherished it; for it would be her last.


End file.
